


In a Technicolor Beat

by piershoesz



Series: Haikyuu Drabbles/Stories! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, F/F, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piershoesz/pseuds/piershoesz
Summary: "I feel safe in the 5AM light... you carry my fears as the heavens set fire..."...Hitoka Yachi is sent to Earth to watch over Kiyoko Shimizu, a young woman who's feeling rather upset over her parent's upcoming divorce.'Technicolour Beat' - Oh Wonder
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko & Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Haikyuu Drabbles/Stories! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080584
Kudos: 9





	In a Technicolor Beat

**Author's Note:**

> That's right! I'm back at it again with another Haikyuu fic! This time for the very underrated Kiyoyachi ship!
> 
> I'm really sad these two don't get more recognition, and I just really love the pairing so I wrote this! Hope you all enjoy!

Kiyoko let out a yawn, lifting her arms up for a quick stretch before she drowned herself in yet another hour or seemingly endless schoolwork. 

Downstairs the loud buzz of yelling was drowned out by the relaxing music coming through her earbuds. 

She knew her parent's split would be difficult. Though she never expected the the separation to be so... harsh.

_"C'mon Shimizu! It'll be over before you even realize it!"_

One of her classmates said upon hearing the news. For her privacy, Kiyoko came to the conclusion that it was best to only share her situation with a few of her peers. 

Kiyoko hoped it would be that simple.

But is wasn't.

She winced as the sound of breaking glass cut through the soft melodies that rung in her ear. She removed her earbuds and stood, making her way to her door.

With delicate and hesitant moved, she cracked it open. The screaming and shouting grew louder.

_"YOU MAKE IT SO HARD TO LIVE WITH YOU SOMETIMES!"_

Her father exploded.

_"I'M ONLY DOING WHAT'S BEST FOR OUR DAUGHTER! YOU SHOULD TOO!"_

Was what her mother said back.

_"I DO! AND EVERY TIME I DO, YOU TURN A BLIND FUCKING EYE!"_

The male retorted with another scream.

Back and forth they went. Kiyoko decided she had heard enough and shut her door. Turning her back against it and sinking to the floor.

She cried.

* * *

"Poor dear... she must feel so alone..."

Yachi mumbled sadly, watching the events unfold from up in the clouds.

With a simple movement of her hand, she swiped away, causing the scene to disappear in a whisk of golden sparks. 

Just then, a fellow angel flew to her. 

"Ah! Hinata!"

She smiled, spotting the male just in time before he ran straight into her.

"You're thinking about her again, Yachi."

He commented, noticing a few stray sparkles of gold wafting through the air. Yachi blushed.

"Y-yeah... I am..."

She whispers. Hinata pats her shoulder softly.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's normal for us to feel this way! Take for instance how I feel about Kageyama~"

He swoons, letting go and leaning against the fellow angel's shoulder. She rolls her eyes.

"Here we go again..."

She laughs, as Hinata began to blabber on and on about the fellow male human he had an eye out for in recent months.

Pausing for a moment, Hinata touched their fingertips together. Yachi hummed at the contact.

"I'm listening I'm listening..."

She laughed, but Hinata shook his head.

"No, it's not that."

Yachi tilted her head up, puzzled.

"Then... what is it?"

She questioned, and a big smile curled it's way across Hinata's lips.

"Go to her!"

He suggested, and Yachi's face lit up a thousand shades of red.

"W-what?!"

"Go and see her!"

The male prodded again. Yachi quickly shook away her blush and sighed.

"I... I dunno..."

Hinata pouted.

"Why not? I do it all the time with Kageyama and we... we talk and he gets to know about me and I get to know about hi-"

"I get it! You and Kageyama get along really well!"

She quickly interrupted.

"But... remember the last time I went down to Earth? I tried to communicate with them... but they couldn't see me..."

Yachi shuddered at the memory. She felt so alone the last time she visited Earth. Despite her best efforts, she remained invisible.

The soft hand returned to Yachi's shoulder, and it stayed there. Yachi slipped one of her own hands over it and closed her eyes.

"I- she _is_ really pretty... but I want her to actually be able to see me, too."

"She will."

Hinata said, Yachi turned around, eyes opening.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because this is the one."

"The one?"

"Yes. The one."

"You mean the one I'll stay with...?"

"Mhm!"

Hinata affirmed. Yachi sighed again, she had heard the tales of angels finding humans who they were destined to find roam the Earth. She knew how they'd stay together for the rest of their lives, and when the human passed, their soul would be sent up to heaven to stay with them.

Yachi brought a memory into the air in front of them both. Her eyes softened as she gazed at Kiyoko again. 

She had stopped crying, though her figure was sprawled across her bed, body gently rising and falling. She had fallen asleep.

Hinata gazed at his angelic companion as she watched the girl.

"Please Yachi? Can you at least check if she can see you... for me?"

The male asked, his voice slightly higher and full of hope. 

Yachi thought about the request again. Who was she to turn down Hinata's request? it had been ages since she last went to Earth... and maybe he was right. Maybe her previous human interest was not the one. And she was only hoping they were. 

It was true, she did feel bad for Kiyoko. She wanted to envelope her in a soft embrace, wrap her wigs around her and hold her until she felt better.

But of course... she'd never be able to do this unless she interacted with her. And if Kiyoko could see her... then yachi would be able to communicate with her.

With a hum, she nodded her head.

"Fine. I'll try."

She said, and Hinata looked overjoyed. With big happy eyes, he hugged her tight, and squeezed her so hard she had to wriggle her way out of his arms.

"Ah- Hey! Hinata! Quit hugging me so hard!"

She mumbled through her laughter. Hinata let go and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry sorry! I just... I'm glad you said yes."

* * *

Yachi floated just outside of Kiyoko's window, worrying if entering through the slightly opened window would be too noisy. 

Though... angels usually needed to preform actions that caught a humans attention in order to them to see the heavenly creatures. Yachi then pondered if she _should_ make her entrance loud.

With a sigh, she pushed the window open with the loudest creak she could.

Kiyoko didn't rise. 

Yachi slowly floated towards her, watching the girl's body softly rise and fall. There was no doubt she would be fast asleep.

Yachi would have to make quite a bit of noise in order to wake her.

"I'm sorry for this dear..."

She whispered, moving to Kiyoko's dresser. She carefully positioned a mug of hers right above the edge, and pulled the girl's trash bin over to the side. Then the angel closed her eyes and tipped.

Thankfully, it landed rather safely on top of all the items in the bin Kiyoko had previously disposed of. Though, it still made a rattle loud enough to be hear throughout the room.

Kiyoko stirred a bit, though she did not wake still.

Yachi huffed, crossing her arms. She gazed around the room in hopes of finding something to wake the sleeping girl.

"Aha!"

She exclaimed with a soft breath, flying over to her dresser. She used both her hands to pull out one cabinet all the way, then, she slammed it back into the main body and waited.

"Ngh..."

Kiyoko mumbled, stretching her arms. Yachi's heart leapt a bit. She hovered up above the piece of furniture.

"What is the...?"

Kiyoko questioned, rolling over and grabbing her glasses. While she did this, the angel flew up and behind her. Moving behind her as she went to inspect the cabinet.

"I... I swear I heard something..."

She muttered, eyes wandering about the room.

"Hey! how'd this get in here?"

She asked, noticing the mug. She quickly ran over and scooped it up, frowning when she noticed a chip in the shiny glass.

Yachi frowned as well, she hoped that was the only damage she had caused.

Without thinking, she mumbled a soft "I'm sorry...".

"Huh?!"

Kiyoko questioned, turning fast. Yachi's eyes widened, Kiyoko was looking in her direction, she was looking _at_ her. 

The girl didn't say anything, she only stared in shock. Though the angel could tell her grip on the ceramic was loosening. She let it drop without looking down, and Yachi was quick to swoop down and save it.

"Careful now!"

She advised with a smile, floating up again and placing the mug in Kiyoko's hands, she looked from the item to Yachi.

"Y-you're a..."

The girl paused, pressing her lips together tightly before forming the words.

"You're an angel...?"

Yachi nodded.

"That's right. I'm an angel from the heavens."

She confirmed.

"Were you the one who made those noises? A-and did you do..."

She looked down at the chipped mug. Yachi frowned.

"Yes, I made the noise. I'm really sorry about the mug, I didn't mean for that to happen."

She apologized, yet Kiyoko's expression remained adamant. The angel gulped, fearing she'd yell.

But, instead she let out a small laugh.

"You're like what my mother used to read me storied about."

"Pardon?"

"When I was a little girl, my mom read me books about angels sent from the heavens down to Earth to help people in need or in trouble..."

Kiyoko explained. Yachi's curious expression morphed into a big smile.

"That's right. I... I'm here to make sure you'll be alright."

"I know I'll be but sometimes it doesn't feel like that..."

The girl crossed her arms and sat back down on her bed. Yachi floated over and sat with her.

"Now now, dear. Divorce is not something that people easily get through."

"I know that too... but everyone tells me it is. I... I just wonder if I'm doing something wrong..."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything my parents have fought over... it's been about my grades or my social life or who I'll be living with..."

"Oh, hun..."

"I'm scared to tell my parents that this isn't what I want. I don't want to stop their divorce... I know they just don't get along like they used to. But I... I need them to take into consideration my feelings, too."

Kiyoko took a deep breath of air, and Yachi softly placed a hand on the small of her back. Her skin was soft. The angel blushed.

"W-will you be here to help me through this?"

Yachi let out a little hum, cupping one of the girl's cheeks. Her golden eyes met with deep blue ones.

"Of course, darling. I am here to help you until your problems and pains no longer bother you."

She sang out, and Kiyoko lurched forward into her arms.

"Thank you..."

She mumbled. Yachi smiled.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Yachi returned back to the heavens in the early morning light. She had let Kiyoko vent her frustrations out all night, and hoped the girl would get just a bit of sleep before being sent off to school.

"YACHI-SAN!"

The angel of course was greeted by a very eager Hinata. He practically jumped her as soon as she returned.

"C-calm down now! Shoyo! Let me go!"

She yelped, squirming once more in his strong grip.

"Sooo... how'd it go?"

He questioned, bouncing up and down in place. Yachi rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"She's such a sweetheart, that girl... she just fears she's the problem, which she isn't, I can assure you that."

She explained, Hinata's wide eyes grew wider.

"I... wanna see her again."

She smiled.

"Well, it is you job now to help her until she feels better!"

"Do you... do you think I have a chance _romantically_ though? I mean... it's not forbidden, is it?"

At Yachi's question, Hinata laughed. The angel quickly grumbled in response to this reaction.

"Course not! If an angel and human fall in love, they're permitted to stay that way. But of course, it'll take a lot of time to get them to open up..."

"S'that what happened with you and Tobio?"

Yachi smirked, and Hinata's face grew red.

"N-no! I mean- not yet! We're just r-really close now! That's all!"

The male sputtered. Yachi's smug expression grew wider as she turned.

  
"Sure."

She said.

* * *

And so Yachi continued to visit Kiyoko, each night learning something new about her.

She was the manager of her school's volleyball team, she went to Karasuno highschool, her best friend whom she trusted recently found someone and the two started hanging out less and less.

The angel absorbed all this info and stored it in her brain, hoping it would be useful in the near future. As well as this, she would offer up her kindest words and her softest touches, hoping they'd help the girl.

Thankfully, they did! It would take a while, of course it would, but Kiyoko did eventually start to seem happier, even late into the night when she was still tired.

To the mortal young woman, meeting with Yachi was the time where she could let loose, relax and vent her frustrations.

It was a time where she could release everything she was feeling to the angel before she could with her parents.

Though the angel was skeptical at first, the more time she spent with Kiyoko, she found she was enjoying herself. It felt so nice to be able to help someone again.

And on top of that, Yachi felt something for Kiyoko. Something she had never felt for any other human she had ever helped before in her span as an angel. Maybe is was love. And Yachi would not deny her feelings.

But she swore to herself that she would prioritize Kiyoko's over her own.

And so she would do just that. Telling herself that someday the two might be something more.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this one also took a while to write, but I'm relatively happy with the end result!
> 
> As a mentioned at the beginning, I really do love Kiyoyachi, and I believe they both deserve a lot more writing here on AO3, so I made this.
> 
> Bye now my loves!


End file.
